Ciel, what is love?
by neko.crys.blood
Summary: this is my first Yaoi/ first story ever, I actually am still writing this with a friend. rated M for future references, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_this is my first story. Please review, this is in progress._**

The day starts off with the sweet smell of tea being poured delicately by his young butler Sebastian Michaels. As Ciel slowly opens his eyes to reveal Sebastian right next to him he blushes and hides his face immediately for any sign of weakness is not permitted in the Phantomhive. As Ciel slowly uncovers his face to see his butler he smells the sweetness of the tea lingering in the air. He finally sits up fully awaiting to receive his cup of tea, as he receives his tea he looks up ever so slightly to see his handsome butlers face smiling and peering deeply into his gaze. Ciel feels his heart beating faster and faster as each second went by staring into each other's gaze. Ciel quickly turns his head as he feels his face turning hot. "What is today's schedule Sebastian?" Sebastian glances in ceils direction noticing his red flushed face and continues with a devilish smile. "Today's schedule contains of a meeting with one of the Phantomhive representatives, and then afterwards you have some paper work to finish up for the Phantomhive's own sake."

As Sebastian finishes his sentence he notices his young master glaring out the window with a slightly upset look. "My lord?" Sebastian asks with concern in his tone "are you feeling well enough to do todays tasks?" Ciel immediately turns his head to the soft soothing sound of his butler and responds with ease in his voice to not concern his butler. "Yes. I am fine Sebastian. I was only thinking about certain things is all, nothing to be worried about." as Ciel finishes his sentence Sebastian smiles so sweetly that Ciel had to keep the straightest of faces. "Now help me get ready for the day ahead of us." said Ciel as if nothing has happened. Sebastian replies with another smile and a bow "yes my lord".

Sebastian reaches for his young lords clothing for the day and starts to undress him from his night shirt. When sliding the sleeves of slowly the raven haired demon gets a slight blush forming in his cheeks, seeing as though Ceil is finishing his tea Sebastian smiled, placing his black eye patch over his young lord's right eye holding the contract they share. As the young Sebastian continually undresses his master his eyes wander over every last feature that his young master has to offer. Sebastian gazing at his young master's chest wondering downward to take in all his beauty for such a young boy. Placing Ceils shoes on him, he is ready for the day.

Ceil is in the dining hall eating his breakfast, as he slightly looks to his left he notices his handsome butler ever so gazing upon him with a small yet sweet caring smile. This smile was usual for his butler but for some reason ceil wishes that more than just the contract of revenge that combines them. ceil was disturbed by this feeling and couldn't eat much more. "Are you ok my young lord?" Sebastian asks with a concerned tone in his voice. Ceil trying to sound confident "I'm fine Sebastian just thinking about today is all." the young lord replies with the tint of red on his delicate cheeks. Sebastian notices without a blink and starts to blush himself.

Later on in the day Ciel is stuck in his study working on everyday phantomhive paper work. He is waiting for his butler to arrive with his afternoon sweets as he waits he starts to become weakly tired and can't stay awake much longer. As Sebastian enters the room he finds his young lord asleep on the desk with his paperwork scattered everywhere. The handsome butler then sighs with a cute smile and starts to pick up all the paper his lord has scattered across his work desk. As he does so Sebastian sneaks a peek at his gorgeous masters calm yet slightly confused face as he wonders in his dream. Sebastian can't hold himself back any longer; his cheeks turn pink as he slowly leans in to receive a kiss from his dreaming young master. The moment he's been longing for way too long now has finally arrived. As his lips almost reaches ceils he is interrupted by I giant crash and loud screams. He looks at his dreaming young master hesitates to leave but has no choice but to. He takes his tail coat off and wraps his young master in the warmth of his butler and quietly slips out the young lord's office.

Mey-Rin has been preparing for the representatives of the Phantomhive toy company. Mey-Rin was to place and set up the dishes and the silverware onto the table in the dining room perfectly as Sebastian sneaks behind Mey-Rin and scares her by simply saying "is everything okay here Mey-Rin?" Sebastian sees the china wear broken and scattered upon the estates dining room floor. "Yes everything is okay here Sebastian yes it is" Mey-Rin replying in a worried voice hoping Sebastian won't get angry. "you are dismissed Mey-Rin, I'll take care of this mess." as Mey-Rin leaves, Sebastian is in a hurry, to see the delicate face of his master, to see him soundly in his sleep and to maybe and finally get the kiss he's been longing for. yet there is something that is bothering Sebastian, he has been noticing that Ceil has been sleeping a lot more during the day, and at night when he checks up on him Sebastian hears noises of nightmare symptoms.

As he finally finishes up cleaning the mess and sets up the proper silver wear for the guests they await, he slips the cracked damaged plates and set up into the proper disposal and quickly rushes to see his master in the study sound asleep. He swiftly sweeps down the hall thinking about what his master could be having trouble with at night. He starts to concern himself even more and rushes even faster into his young master's study only to find Ciel fast and peacefully asleep.

Sebastian is thinking to himself "how careless can my Bochan be? Yet he looks so peaceful and all his worr-" Sebastian Notices that his young lord is now making noises in his sleep. Like little screams from a nightmare, at the sight of seeing ceil at such a discomforted stage worried the demon butler. What could be wrong with Bochan? He wondered. Looking at ceil Sebastian couldn't help himself but to pick up ceils chin ever so lightly and genital. At the moment Sebastian looked at ceils glossy lips they were suddenly so tempting, even more so than before.

After a few minutes of debating the butler finally bent down to kiss his young lord passionately on his lips which is what he's been longing for his entire "new" life working for Ceil. A few centimeters away from ceils face, Sebastian had his lips puckered, therefore Sebastian could get his kiss to his master. As the lucky demon started to ever so slightly feel the touch of ceils delicate and fragile lips to his, he felt a giant thump out of nowhere in his chest flying him backwards holding his hand over his heart frantically clutching his shirt with wide confused eyes. As he stood up loosening the grip on his shirt and letting his eyes shut slowly to think why this occurred. His eyes only shut for a minuet then shot back open with shock to then understand that it was this so called "love for another" is what happened to the devilish butler. Why did this happen to him? Why does this feeling surprise him? Had he lost his feelings for that long already that he had forgotten everything? Why does he feel this way now and not before? All these questions buzzing in his head makes him more and more confused than before.

As he continues to understand himself ceil starts to slowly awaken from his peaceful yet scary dream to find his butler next to him in a confused state. Ceil then notices his butlers tailcoat draped over him. He can smell Sebastian all over him; it's comforting in a way but why? As the young master sits up properly in his chair his butler notices in a shock but keeps his calm for if he shown any out of the ordinary his master will worry, and he doesn't want that.


	2. Chapter 2

This so called feeling of love throughout the next several days was eating away at the demon...Why did this happen to him? Why does this feeling surprise him so much? Had he lost his feelings for that long he had already forgotten everything? Why does he feel this way now and not before?... those same questions running through Sebastian's head over and over again, he was wondering if there was something he missed? He looked at the calendar and all throughout the estate. The last room he missed to check, the room where his "heart" wanted him to be yet his brain was assuring Sebastian if he went in he would be a fool, he realized it was no other than Ciel's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! There might be some spoilers depending on how you feel on the anime. So please read at your own risk =(^_^)=**

Sebastian slowly reaching for the golden door handle, his heart starts racing and his mind is going out of control. Suddenly those same questions entered his mind as soon as he touched the handle… Why did this happen to him? Why does this feeling surprise him so much? Had he lost his feelings for that long he had already forgotten everything? Why does he feel this way now and not before?... He pulled his hand away before reaching the knob, unable to enter his Bochan's room. To get his mind off this incident Sebastian took a look at his pocket watch, then rushed back to the kitchen to brew some tea. What kind of butler would he be if he was late on making his Bochan's tea? Sebastian, he thought to himself, why are you acting like this, dose Ciel mean this much to you? You haven't felt like this since you were alive, what is going on?!

-sebastian's POV-

Why is this happening to me? I don't understand? How could I have such a love for someone when in the end they will only die because of me? what is the explanation for this? H-how many years has it been, since, since, m-mating season…. No… no.. not with Ciel… because even before… i…lov… no.. no.. I can't fall for my Bochan, not again.

-later that evening-

Sebastian is in his room lying in bed, after all, demons don't need sleep, he notices Ciel at the door; sitting up Sebastian trys to convince Ciel "Bochan it happens to be past your bed time, please go back to sleep we have a lot of work for tomorrows day." Ciel slowly walked up to Sebastian and grabbed his hand. At this moment Sebastian felt his heart beat for the first time in centuries. This feeling of his was so painful. A slight tug from Ciel leading Sebastian from his room in the servant's wing all the way to Ciel's room. Walking down the hallway Sebastian's eyes were glowing a magenta/red and he was filling with lust quickly, until Sebastian realized this wasn't really Ciel. He was still asleep, but there was nothing driving him to do such things. Sebastian decided to fallow the boy until; Ciel stopped, and started to fall to the floor. Landing in Sebastian's uncovered hands, showing the pentagram that binds there contract, a scream come from Ciel. The cold sweat was dripping down his face and his hands running and pulling his hair. "How was I so blind?" Sebastian thought to himself, the reason for Ciel's drowsiness and sleep during the day was because of his night terrors.

Sebastian carried Ciel to Sebastian's room, staying up all night watching his Bochan sleep, to admire his beauty but also for his safety.

Also please favorite and review. I would like to know how im doing and if I should write more. (me and my best friend lol) thanks and enjoy this cat =(^w^)= we all know Sebby dose :3.


	4. a note from the author

A Note from the Author-person

Hey guys, Im sorry its taking so long for the new chapter. My friend wanted to surprise us on the chapter! Spam her page on facebook!

pages/Random-Shit/167519189966686

Be sure to do that! Also im an admin so please like! It seems like I forgot this in all my chapters but ***I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI*** Now that were in high school, we don't have much time, but its Halloween and im not really doing anything, so, YAY! But im cosplaying for Kagome from InuYasha, ***I DON'T OWN INUYASHA*** if you havnt seen it, its really good and worth watching, I saw all of it including 'the final act' with all four movies. I gatta say, worth my time. And in this little note im writing im probably going to bore you to death lol, but, oh well, I cant find my senpai! Oh :O So ill leave you some quotes from Kurshitsuji!

At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master.

–Sebastian

If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere

even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown truns to rust

even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses

Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be

until i hear the words "Check Mate" !

-Sebastian

Order and contract are two different things. It's the same as your

putting the Queen's order as first priority, I also put your life as my

first priority and obey your orders wholeheartedly protecting the Young

master till now. I don't want to give you to anyone.

-Sebastian

That's not wrong… you fought to protect your world. Isn't that good

enough? No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you

can't keep up. After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of

principles made by those with power to suit themselves. Only two

kinds of people exist in this world: those who steal…and those who

are stolen from. So then, today I just stole your future. That's all.

-Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian: My Mistress, your tea is ready.

Why, thank you Sebastian. But I was in the mid-

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! YOU SAID THE CAT COSTUME WAS SLUTTY!

*Ciel walks into my studies and stops dead in his tracks*

Heeheeheheh, put it on Ciel!

Ciel: NUUUUU!

Sebastian: oh comon Ciel, do it for the Fans! *cough cough* and me…

Ciel: WHY SHOULD I!

Sebastian: because im one hell of a butler…

Ciel:

should Ciel put it on? Why or why not! Also fill in the rest of the skit and it could make its way into the YAOI! *!Please review!*


	5. Chapter 4

Hello :D I decided to go on without my friend because she was taking too long… sorry Girlie :3 but please enjoy and review!

As the night passed so did Sebastian's thoughts and worries became more and more, no one could understand how he felt. Not even him. Why, just why did these feelings occur, and why? A light faint light the room as the sun started to rise, Sebastian knew it was time to make his Bocchan his morning tea, but all Sebastian wanted to do was sit by Ciel's side. Nothing would please the demon more. But somehow Sebastian can't get the courage to get out of the comfort of his Bocchan's bed. that was the one place Sebastian longed to be. He couldn't take his one and maybe only chance to be with his young master to just adore him, adore him in his innocence for that he would be scolded and called a pervert. Sebastian let out a sigh and started to get out of the bed when a small child's hand, about the age of thirteen, grabbed his wrist saying Sebastian skip breakfast for now, please stay with me, please Sebastian. "Yes, my young lord but with all respect Bocchan, why would you like me to stay with you?" Sebastian replied but with hesitation, Ciel's hand was stone cold. Ciel still with his eyes closed just told him that because he could finally sleep when he's there and gently rested his hand in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian sat back down on the bed, ad moved Ciel's hair out of his face, today was a day where he could sleep in, and there was no work to be done. The stone cold hand slowly traveled up the demons thy and up his muscular torso, with a great force pushing the demon down, Ciel went and rested his head on the same chest that his hand was just on. Cuddling up close to his Butler Sebastian Ciel felt at ease with himself, but didn't know how he got the desire to be in Sebastian's arms or why he feels so safe. "'Sebastian only wants me for my soul'… 'ONLY wants me for my soul'… he only cares about me for my soul" Ciel thinks to himself, with the feeling of depression. "young master, I don't just want you for your soul…"

Hey, .blood here this is the end of chapter 4 :D I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Oh and thanks for the reviews guys! Each review I get It inspires me to write more !


End file.
